


爱不见光

by GuGuGuCool



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuGuGuCool/pseuds/GuGuGuCool
Summary: *泳池play*柚子写的*鸽子代驾正式营业
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 12





	爱不见光

王嘉尔扣上黑色礼服的扣子，在镜子面前站定，发型师在他旁边忙忙碌碌。

十米之外的另一个化妆台，当红影帝段宜恩刚换好一身雪白的西装，化妆师手里的刷子扫过他高挺的鼻翼，落在他微微翘起的嘴唇旁。

王嘉尔从镜子里看见他望向自己的目光，如同深沉而看不透的大海，表面风平浪静，内里波涛汹涌。

王嘉尔曾无数次在做爱的时候见过段宜恩这样的眼神，像昂首于山顶孤峰之上的狼王，赤裸的，带着调情的意味。

放在桌前的手机“叮”得一声响。

在宴会开始前，王嘉尔匆匆瞥了一眼新收到的通知：

“今天的透视装很性感。”

好家伙，果然是个披着人皮的禽兽，这种时候还不忘调戏他。

作为圈内新晋流量天王，王嘉尔此次特邀来这场影视盛会表演，并宣布影帝获奖人选。他出道七年，也经历过低谷，后来遇到贵人帮扶，总算在娱乐圈站稳脚跟，现如今褪去青涩，兼具了性感与可爱两重并不矛盾的性格，正是现如今一众妈妈粉姐姐粉的心头好。

而被拿来常与他做比较的另一位娱乐圈宠儿，却不是同为歌手出身的林在范，而是以演员身份出道的段宜恩。

圈里圈外众所周知，他俩是对家。

他们的粉丝互相掐架，硬要把对家哥哥踩在自己哥哥脚底下。

圈里圈外也都耳闻，这俩是真不熟，从事的行业并不相同，私底下也没被营销号拍到过见面或共同行程。

所以这次颁奖典礼，可说是公众场合下段宜恩和王嘉尔的头一次同台，这自然又成了媒体宣传的噱头。

段宜恩今年凭借一部悬疑电影「迷雾森林」成功摘得影帝桂冠，舞台上王嘉尔把水晶杯递给段宜恩，媒体摄像机记录下这一瞬间，二人脸上都挂着完美的恰到好处的营业微笑。

但只有他们二人自己清楚，抛却天王和影帝的名号，他们其实早已相识多年，更是一对秘密情人。

娱乐圈不报同性绯闻，更何况他们都是善于隐藏情绪的公众人物，平日接通告的时候也有意避嫌，初看之下并无交集，可表象之下却有着最为亲密的关系。

颁奖典礼结束之后，是主办方投资人事先定下的晚宴，举办场所是帝都一所有名的五星级酒店，摘下影帝名号的段宜恩少不了要和各方总裁与导演编剧应酬一番，听几句褒奖，谈几个合作。

王嘉尔穿着黑色的高定西装，也举着杯香槟与一众圈内好友把酒言欢，只是眼神总在会场里逡巡，追随着段宜恩的背影，

白色西装裁剪得当，十分贴合影帝的身形，王嘉尔盯着他的背，眼里描摹着段宜恩的肩胛骨，直勾勾的眼神深处，是悄然掀起的欲望波澜。

段宜恩背对着王嘉尔，应付着真真假假的祝福恭维，无意中回头，正对上王嘉尔的视线，虽然离得有些远，但情侣之间相处久了，必然会有这样的默契，他克制却又放肆地瞥了眼王嘉尔的被高领内搭遮住的喉结，饶有兴致地挑了挑眉。

不一会儿，一条新消息发送到王嘉尔手机上。

“一会儿晚宴结束，陪我去顶楼游个泳。”

“顶楼的泳池不是不开放吗？”

“还没机会告诉你，这酒店是我家老头子的产业。”

“那我这算是，不知不觉傍上个富豪？”

王嘉尔勾了勾唇角，在余光瞥到有人靠近时收起了手机，又换上了敬业的笑容，只是耳朵的那一点红，却怎么也藏不住。

他不自觉地抬手搓了搓，被人问起，只好用喝酒上脸搪塞过去。

为了保密彼此的关系，他们鲜少有在公众场合见面的机会，更不必说在泳池里明目张胆地调情了。王嘉尔光是想一想，都觉得下身热得厉害，心思也早就飘到了远方。

于是乎，晚宴开始后没过多久，王嘉尔就借口酒喝多了、身体不适离开了宴会厅，坐着电梯直接去了顶楼。

段宜恩来的时候，王嘉尔已经脱了鞋坐在游泳池边，无聊地踩了半天水，

游泳池上方是一片玻璃穹顶，落下些朦胧的星光，照得水面反射些许波光。

“你总算来了。”王嘉尔转过身，伸出手来，一把扯过段宜恩的手臂，唇齿相撞，迫不及待地交换了一个吻。

“你怎么急成这样？”段宜恩眼角弯起来，嘴上这么问着，手却不老实地伸进了王嘉尔的西装下，虎口扣住王嘉尔的腰窝，另一只手轻松解开黑色西装的纽扣。

他隔着层衣服把王嘉尔的腹肌摸了个够，喉结上下滚动，附在王嘉尔耳边，满足地小声耳语：“刚刚在更衣室，看你穿着这半透不透的衣服时，我就想把你按在化妆台上干了。”

“那你这么墨迹？”

“等会儿保证让你满意。”

在这之前，段宜恩一直在剧组拍戏，王嘉尔则在各地跑巡演，细算已经三个月没见，虽然偶尔会打个电话释放一下，但总归没有爱人在怀来得美好。

王嘉尔在段宜恩的带动下脱下西装，然后调皮地一撑手落到池水中，顺便拐着段宜恩一起倒下来。

冰凉的水把王嘉尔的身体包裹，四肢逐渐冷下来，胸膛却火热，段宜恩在被恶作剧的下一秒便从惊慌中镇定下来，方才揽住王嘉尔腰的手骤然收紧，继而紧贴着沉下去又浮起来。

水浸润了衣服，挂在身上有些累赘，段宜恩三两下便扯了上身的衣服丢到一边，却不让王嘉尔脱掉黑色的半透明内搭，反而伸手只解了他的裤腰带。

黑色的薄纱被水沾湿后摩擦着王嘉尔的皮肤，段宜恩凑近瞧着他胸口若隐若现的两个粉红小点，顶了顶后槽牙，俯下身张嘴含住。

口腔的温热和衣料的摩擦，让王嘉尔忍不住颤抖，一股邪火直冲下三角，在段宜恩解开裤腰带的那一刻昂扬起来。

裤子被扯到膝盖，段宜恩手向后抚上他的臀缝，却惊讶地扯到一根细绳。

他有些震惊地抬起头，对上王嘉尔假装无辜实际上暗藏狡黠的眼神，情不自禁地啄了一下他的眼角，“你穿成这样，是不是早就准备着要引诱我了？”

“你在说什么啊？”王嘉尔闭着眼，被水沾湿的睫毛扇动两下，摇着头装傻不肯承认。

段宜恩却存了要逗弄他的意思，扯紧了王嘉尔丁字裤的绳子，本就扬起的欲望被这突如其来的束缚困住，偏偏段宜恩还用手抚慰起来，王嘉尔霎时被这双重刺激放软了腰，整个人前倾，抵在段宜恩的身上。

他双手惯性地抱住段宜恩的胸口，手交叉搁在他的肩胛骨上，头正好抵在他的颈窝。

段宜恩太过分了，明知道他憋了这么些日子，敏感得不得了，还这般招惹他。

王嘉尔心想，自己也不能落了下风，便以牙还牙，抬起头含住了段宜恩的耳垂。

耳垂上的耳钉在王嘉尔的舌尖如同风暴中上下颠簸的小舟，那是段宜恩的敏感点，王嘉尔早在第一次和他做爱的时候便发觉了。

但他还没来得及得意，便被段宜恩扣住手腕压在了泳池壁上，丁字裤一扯，滚烫的阴茎便落入了段宜恩手中。

“小妖精，还不承认是早有预谋？”

王嘉尔避无可避，只好涨红着脸承认：“我便是故意的又怎样，哪那么多废话。”

“既然你这么通情达理，那我自然要给你奖励。”

说着，段宜恩便埋入水中，含住了王嘉尔胯下的硬挺。

王嘉尔被舔得闭上眼，仰起头，溢出两声难耐的呻吟，他垂下的睫毛上还挂着一滴水珠，像南海鲛人落下的珍珠。

他觉得自己当真沉入了欲望的深海，渐渐缺氧，渐渐窒息。

继而便是彻底的失守。

段宜恩的脑袋从水下钻出来的时候，脸上的白浊早已经被池水冲得不留痕迹，可他坏心眼地按住了王嘉尔的脑袋，趁着王嘉尔一个恍惚便撬开了他的牙关，灵活的舌头带着残余的精液在王嘉尔的城池里攻城略地，羞得让王嘉尔整个人都变得粉嫩诱人。

许久未被肏干的后穴变得紧致，却依然敏感得搔刮两下便分泌出水来。

段宜恩边吻他，边有条不紊地扩张，直到确保王嘉尔的后穴能含住他的巨物，这才抬起他一条腿，扶着自己的肉棒寻到入口一点一点往里顶。

硕大的龟头摩擦过内壁的褶皱，在整根进入的时候，二人一同深吸了一口气，试探地抽插了两下，然后便是一阵穿越在枪林弹雨中的快速攻防战。

泳池里的水在插入时涌进去，又顺着段宜恩抽离的动作被带出来，渐渐和温热的肠液混在一起，让王嘉尔的后穴被撑开到极致。

快感层层堆叠的同时，段宜恩在王嘉尔喉结的位置轻咬了一口。

他早就想在这种个草莓，但以往总顾忌着镜头，便忍住了。今天看到王嘉尔穿了件小高领，他便又动了心思，这一会儿意乱情迷，便不顾后果直接付诸行动。

等王嘉尔察觉到段宜恩的“恶行”时，已经来不及阻止，只好气得扭腰收紧臀部肌肉，想给段宜恩一点教训。

“心肝儿，我错了，你别夹这么紧。”段宜恩自然知道这种时候得先哄着自己的男朋友，王嘉尔向来耳根子软，顺着捋一捋毛，便又会伸着脑袋凑到他怀里。

小狗狗似的，惹人怜爱得很。

王嘉尔果然吃了这一套，虽然脸上还写着点不高兴，身体却慢慢放松下来，放任段宜恩在自己的身体里冲撞，一次次地顶向他的前列腺，带着他一起攀上高潮。

滚烫的精液浇灌在王嘉尔的肠壁上，王嘉尔也被撞得再一次射在了泳池的水中。

两个人颤抖得拥抱在一起，喘着粗气，感受着高潮的余韵，只觉得酣畅淋漓。

段宜恩扯过王嘉尔的手，十指相扣，拉着他沉入水底。

四周静寂，听觉被池水剥夺，他拉着他的手，放在自己的胸口，隔着胸壁，王嘉尔感受到了他心脏的搏动。

他看见段宜恩嘴唇微张，吐出几个气泡。

虽然听不清，但是他知道段宜恩说了什么。

他说：“我爱你。”

他点了点头。

鲜花和掌声成就了你，而寂静的池底，只有我们彼此的相依。

我望向你，在碧蓝纯净的世界里。

你是我眼中独一无二闪闪发光的影帝。

纵然黑梦漫长，纵然我们的爱，不能见光。


End file.
